el mejor regalo
by neerak22
Summary: k pasaria ed pudiera volver a usar su alquimia... esperen como pasa eso jejeje lean


La historia se sitúa años después de que Ed y Al recuperaran sus cuerpos, se sitúa cuando Ed y Winry ya tienen hijos, supongamos que la abuela Pinako esta muerta y ahora Winry y Ed viven con su familia. Ed trabaja como profesor de alquimia y Winry sigue siendo mecánico de automail. May y al ocupan la alquimia y el rentanjutsu para curar algunas enfermedades (como quien dice son médicos). Roy ya es el fuher y riza, como siempre, cuida su espalda y lo esta apoyando. Todos siguen su vida tranquilamente. Es una bella noche de otoño, Ed está en la sala revisando unos exámenes, cuando Winry se acerca a él con una humeante taza de café en la mano

_**Winry: ya acosté a los niños, ah fue un día muy agitado hoy, toma prepare café **_ -dijo ofreciéndole la tasa a su esposo- _**¿Qué haces?**_

_**Ed: ah gracias **_–dijo tomando un sorbo a la bebida- _**está delicioso y bueno reviso unos exámenes, me tardaré un poco, te ves cansada ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?**_

_**Winry: si en un segundo… cariño tengo un par de preguntas para ti**_

_**Ed: ¿Pasa algo Winry? ¿Qué clase de preguntas?**_

_**Winry: no pasa nada, y mis preguntas son sobre alquimia**_

_**Ed: ¿qué? ¿Alquimia?**_

_**Winry: bueno últimamente veo todo eso digamos… interesante, ¿puedes explicármelo?**_

_**Ed: si ¿Qué te parece mañana? O mejor aun el sábado ese día vendrán Al y May así te podremos quitar tus dudas**_

_**Winry: mmm está bien, ahora tengo otra duda**_

_**Ed: ¿si dime? **_Winry se sentó en las piernas de su esposo exigiéndole atención

_**Winry ¿extrañas la alquimia?**_

_**Ed: mmm si en algunas ocasiones, extraño por ejemplo construir algo o hacerlo mas rápido, eso si lo extraño pero no me arrepiento**_

_**Winry: ¿no?**_

_**Ed: no, bueno recupere el cuerpo de Al, y te tengo a ti y a los niños, si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo lo haría, daría mi alquimia por tenerlos a ustedes aquí conmigo **_- tomó la mano de Winry y la vio fijamente a los ojos- _** soy muy feliz ahora ¿Por qué estas tan curiosa?**_

_**Winry: no lo se**_

_**Ed: esta bien, ahora ve a dormir terminaré en una hora o dos, ahh esto de se profesor es muy cansado**_

_**Winry: te espero anda apúrate**_

_**Ed: pero… debes dormir**_

_**Winry: ah es la forma en como te digo que necesito estar un rato contigo, es increíble todos estos años juntos y no te das cuentas de eso**_

_**Ed: esta bien pero no puedo terminar mi trabajo si te tengo en mis piernas**_

_**Winry: ¿te distraes de tu trabajo?**_

_**Ed: **_- se sonrojó al escuchar ese comentario, todo esos años juntos y aun no se había acostumbrado a la coquetería de Winry, solo alcanzo a decir- _**conoces la respuesta mejor que nadie **_-con delicadeza puso sus labios sobre los de la rubia- _**ahora ayúdame pasa las calificaciones del examen a esas listas, así termino mas rápido**_

_**Winry: si cariño**_

Con la ayuda de su esposa terminaron el trabajo mas temprano de lo que había planeado y se fueron a dormir. Ed no dejaba de preguntarse por que el repentino interés de Winry en la alquimia pero al verla dormir tranquilamente a su lado despejó su mente. Al día siguiente el pequeño Terry de 3 y la pequeña Nina de 2 despertaron a sus padres

_**Terry: papi, mami tenemos hambre**_

_**Nina: mami jugo**_

_**Winry: si, si Ed, buenos días mis niños, buenos días es, **_-dijo mientras subía a los pequeños a la cama y despertaba a su esposo

_**Ed: buenos días a todos, vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre cariño**_

La familia tomó su desayuno y Ed se fue a trabajar. A media tarde y aprovechando que los niños jugaban con deán, Winry leyó las notas de Ed sobre alquimia pero puso especial atención en las de transmutación humana. Como todos los días Ed llegó después de as 5 a su hogar, en esa ocasión y aprovechando que era viernes decidieron salir a cenar, mientras cenaban

_**Winry: Ed ¿Qué es la puerta de la verdad?**_

_**Ed: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?**_

_**Winry: lo leí en uno de tus cuadernos**_

_**Ed: Winry… ah lo hablamos mas tarde al parecer Nina tiene mucho sueño y Terry se ve cansado, pediré la cuenta**_

Como lo había dicho el rubio, pidieron la cuenta y regresaron a su casa, en el camino Ed se noto bastante extraño, es verdad que le había contado a Winry la historia de porque no podía usar alquimia, pero jamás ella le había preguntado por algo así y menos de golpe, no estaba molesto estaba sorprendido. Ya en casa Winry acostó a los niños, y Ed estaba en la en las escaleras de la entrada, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Winry salió a verlo, supo de ella cuando la rubia le coloco una cobija encima

_**Winry: hace un poco de frio, pronto llegara el invierno**_

_**Ed: si ven siéntate a mi lado,… debemos hablar**_

_**Winry: si **_–ella se cerco a su esposo, este la abrazo y ambos quedaron cubiertos bajo la manta- _**¿estas molesto? No dijiste nada de regreso a casa y tampoco le distes las buenas noches a los niños**_

_**Ed: no cariño, no estoy molesto estoy confundido bueno… no es que te guarde secretos lo sabes, es solo que no me esperaba una pregunta así de la nada**_

_**Winry: si, lo se ¿esta mal que lea tus escritos?**_

_**Ed: no pero no quiero que lleves a cambio la transmutación humana, no puedo perderte**_

_**Winry: si descuida nunca lo intentare, bueno vamos adentro estoy cansada **_

_**Ed: unos minutos y ya, merezco un rato a solas con mi mujer ¿no lo crees?**_

_**Winry: si, sí, tienes razón, es mas **_–le dio un beso – _**quiero un baño, ven será uno de burbujas, vamos**_

Ed asintió y se levantó ayudando a su esposa a levantarse. Winry preparó la tina, puso velas y algunas pétalos de flores dentro de la tina. Cuando estuvo listo Ed se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro

_**Winry: Ed sabes he estado pensando… creo que dos hijos esta bien**_

_**Ed: si yo también lo creo**_

_**Winry: cariño ¿Qué estas leyendo?**_

_**Ed: una novela, esta muy interesante habla sobre un joven mitad demonio y una chica que atraviesa un pozo para llegar con el apenas estoy en el segundo capitulo, **_

_**Winry: ah creo que yo soy mas interesante que eso, **_Ed quito la vista de su libro y la posó sobre su esposa, Winry lenta y seductoramente dejo caer la bata de baño que traía, dejando desnudo su cuerpo-_** ah el baño esta listo, me gustaría un masaje en la espalda, me está matando **_dijo mientras entraba al baño. Ed entendió perfecto el mensaje así que sin pensarlo se quitó la ropa y alcanzó a Winry lentamente el también entro a la tina donde se encontraba su esposa y con delicadeza se colocó detrás de ella. Como la rubia lo había pedido Ed comenzó a masajearle los hombros y la espalda, Ed sabía donde y como tocar para relajar a Winry, ella solo se dedicó a disfrutar. Cuando ella se encontró más relajada se recostó en el pecho de su esposo

_**Ed: Winry, ¡TE AMO!**_

_**Winry: y yo a ti y mucho, gracias por el masaje me siento mucho mejor**_

_**Ed: de nada cariño pero yo pensaba en relajarte de otra manera, **_**-**dijo mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura

_**Winry: a veces acteas como un niño ¿sabes? Mira que aferrarte así a tu esposa**_

_**Ed: mmm ¿funcionó?**_

_**Winry_ Ed… bésame**_

Ed obedeció la orden de su esposa, así que ella giro la cabeza un poco y el hizo lo necesario para alcanzar los labios de la rubia, el beso fue largo romántico y apasionado, pronto las manos de Ed dejaron de estar en la cintura de la rubia para colocarse en los pechos de esta, y tras unos minutos de jugueteo bastante erótico Winry se levanto de la tina y le extendió la mano a Ed para que este hiciera lo mismo, una vez que la pareja estuvo de pie y afuera de la bañera, Ed comenzó a besara su esposa ella correspondió el beso acercando su cuerpo hacia el de él, notando que el la deseaba Winry lentamente acaricio el miembro de Ed y este comenzó a gemir, casi sin esperar mucho Ed cargo a Winry, ella rodeo la cadera de su esposo con las piernas, sabiendo que ella también lo deseaba, de un solo golpe la penetro, ella solo exhalo un pequeño gemido de placer, los gemidos de ambos iban en aumento. Ed no solo le ofrecía placer por medio de la penetración sino que acariciaba sus pezones, le besaba el cuello y acariciaba sus labios vaginales, con todo eso Winry llego al clímax de golpe, aferrándose a la espalda de su esposo, cuando Ed sintió eso rápidamente un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y sin mas alcanzo el éxtasis y abrazo a su esposa. Aun con la respiración agitada Ed sostuvo a Winry

_**Winry: ahora estoy más relajada **_

_**Ed: y yo**_

_**Winry: Ed ya puedes bajarme**_

Ed obedeció a su esposa y le alcanzó una toalla para cubrirla del cambio de temperatura, solo unos minutos después ambos estaban en cama durmiendo. Como lo había previsto May y Al los visitaron el sábado. Ese día durante la cena Winry comenzó a preguntar por la alquimia, el rentanjutsu, pero pronto la platica dejo de ir sobre las leyes básicas hacia transmutación humana y sobre "la verdad"

_**Ed: ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?**_

_**Winry: supongo que es por que bueno leí sobre su aplicación en la construcción de automail**_

_**Al: pero mmm que hay de eso a transmutación humana**_

_**Winry: no… bueno… tienen razón**_

_**May: además si lo que quieres saber es sobre automail eso es mas sobre el rentanjutsu y sus aplicaciones medicinales **_

_**Winry: si tienen razón, ahora ¿quieren pay o helado de postre?**_

_**Terry: mami yo quiero helado con crema y galletas y chocolate y chispas de colores y cerezas **_– dijo emocionado-

_**Ed: cálmate Terry mama te servirá helado como a ti te gusta, ahora Nina ¿tu que quieres?**_

_**Nina: papi, yo quiero pay, si pay **_

_**Winry: si, si niños ¿los demás que desean?**_

_**May: helado**_

_**Al: helado**_

_**Ed: yo quiero pay cariño**_

Pronto la rubia sirvió el postre con ayuda de May, esa misma noche comenzó a leer más sobre alquimia y rentanjutsu, pero sin que Ed lo supiera. Los días pasaban y con el pretexto de los automail Winry comenzó a practicar alquimia, al principio con algo sencillo como cambiar la forma de los tornillos y después con algo de práctica con algo mas avanzado. Con el paso del tiempo Ed notó que Winry practicaba alquimia

_**Ed: así que ya sabes como usarla**_

_**Winry: si, no es tan difícil como pensaba**_

_**Winry: Ed… tú sabes que te amo mucho, y que haría cualquier cosa por ti**_

_**Ed: si lo se cariño, yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti**_

_**Winry: Ed… nunca olvides que te amo, y que a tu lado he sido muy feliz**_

_**Ed:**_ abrazando a su esposa _**tú estas muy extraña últimamente ¿Qué te pasa?**_

_**Winry: no nada es solo que Nina y Terry han estado muy traviesos, y me sorprende ver lo grande que están, además con todo el trabajo, ahh necesito vacaciones**_

_**Ed: si lo se pronto será el cumpleaños de may así que podremos ir a Xing**_

_**Winry: si Ed, mañana ella vendrá tal vez salga con ella**_

_**Ed: si esta bien**_

_**Ed: amor ¿algo que quieras para cenar mañana?**_

_**Ed: ensalada o pollo, me gustaría ensalada de manzana de postre**_

_**Winry: Ed… he estado leyendo tus apuntes sobre "la verdad" y me pregunto ¿no hay otra forma además de la transmutación humana para verla?**_

_**Ed: Winry: no deseo que conozcas ese lugar, tendrías que sacrificar algo y yo… no podemos perderte los niño y yo te necesitamos, si es por la abuela ya lo hablamos bastante no se puede regresar a alguien de la muerte, no es que nuestras teorías estén mal es algo que no se puede hacer **_

_**Winry: no Ed no es por la abuela es… solo quiero saber si hay otra forma, recuerdo que para traer a Al de vuelta te utilizaste a ti mismo **_

_**Ed: si pensé en mí como una masa de energía, más que como una persona esa vez pero… cariño**_

_**Winry: ya entendí es extraño que piense en eso ¿cierto? Ah por cierto Riza llamó esta mañana para saludarnos, me conto que su hijo pronto cumplirá 3 años, es increíble que se haya casado con Roy, bueno era algo obvio que sentían algo **_

_**Ed: si bueno ese... coronel, Winry hazme una promesa**_

_**Winry: ¿Qué deseas que te prometa?**_

_**Ed: nunca intentaras una transmutación humana**_

_**Winry: Ed te lo prometo**_

Ed besó a Winry y se sintió mas tranquilo al ori la promesa hecha por su mujer. Los días pasaban y llego el día del cumpleaños de Ed. como cada año se organizo una pequeña comida con sus amigos, al y may no podían faltar, Roy riza y todos los del ejercito asistieron, Izumi y su esposo y entre otros el doctor marcoh. En la fiesta Ed recibió algunos regalos de sus amigos desde dulces hasta ropa, sus hijos le regalaron un libro (Terry) y un muñeco de peluche (Nina). Ed se sentía feliz pero notó algo extraño, todos los años Winry le obsequiaba algo muy importante, por ejemplo el año primer año después de casarse Winry le regalo un abrigo como el rojo que el siempre llevaba, el 2 año de casados le dio la noticia de que iba a ser papa, el 3 año le regalo una foto de los 4, pero este año no había recibido regalo de su esposa pero no dijo nada. La fiesta estuvo muy divertida y entre música, baile, alcohol y platicas duro hasta pasadas 3 o 4 de la madrugada. Casi al acostarse y ya en su cuarto

_**Winry: Ed tengo un regalo para ti, el mejor regalo del mundo**_

_**Ed: ¿ah si? Gracias**_

_**Winry: pero debes hacerme una promesa**_

_**Ed: si, si ¿Cuál es? **_ Dijo emocionado

_**Winry: que no me reprocharas esto nunca ¡promételo!**_

_**Ed: Winry**_

_**Winry: Ed promételo**_

_**Ed: si lo juro**_

Winry saco de su bolso una piedra roja que Ed conocía bien

_**Ed: ¿eso es?**_

_**Winry: una piedra filosofal y bueno**_

_**Ed: Winry ese es un mal regalo**_

_**Winry: ese no es el regalo, se muy bien de que esta hecha la piedra, me la dio el doctor marcoh me dijo que desea retirarse y que no desea que nadie mas la ocupe de nuevo**_

_**Ed: eso lo entiendo pero…**_

_**Winry: nunca olvides que me amas**_

_**Ed: nunca**_

_**Winry ahora tu regalo**_

_**Ed: si ¿Cuál es?**_

Winry se agacho y quitó el tapete dejando a la vista un círculo de transmutación

_**Ed: ¿harás mi regalo?**_

_**Ed: no… te devolveré algo**_

Winry puso sus manos en el circulo y Ed noto con sus que era un circulo de transmutación humana algo diferente, tenia algunos detalles que fueron cambiados pero al final era un circulo de transmutación humana

_**Ed: eso es… ¿transmutación humana?**_

_**Winry: no… te veo en un momento, **_ y cuando dijo eso desapareció frente a un atónito Ed-

_**Ed: ¡Winry!**_

Winry fue llevada hacia la puerta de la verdad, como Winry llevaba la piedra no le quitaron nada pero cuando vio a la verdad de frente

_**Verdad: ¿una chica? Bien ya vi que pagarás con esa piedra por el conocimiento que te voy a dar**_

_**Winry: espera hay otro trato que quiero hacer**_

_**Verdad: ¿ah? ¿Qué más quieres?**_

_**Winry deseo que Edward Elric tengo de nuevo su puerta a cambio daré la mía, intercambio equivalente**_

_**Verdad: ah**_

_**Winry: esta es la puerta y de acuerdo a como la use es mi decisión **_

_**Verdad: esa es la misma frase que Edward Elric usó**_

De repente todo se puso blanco, a lo lejos Winry oía una voz

_**Ed: ¡Winry! ¡Winry!**_

_**Winry: ¿Ed?**_

_**Ed: ¿estas bien? estas completa no te falta nada, **_dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándola

_**Winry: si Ed estoy bien **_

_**Ed: pero ¿Qué has hecho? Me tenías preocupado, Winry…**_

_**Winry: sacrifiqué mi puerta para que… tú tuvieras la tuya de nuevo**_

_**Ed: ¡ ¿Qué?**_

_**Winry: si eso hice, ahora quieres transmutar algo lo que sea esta bien**_

_**Ed: pero…**_

_**Winry: hazlo**_

_**Ed: lo intentaré pero**_

_**Winry: si **_

Ed junto sus manos y cambio la forma de un juguete de los niños, Ed pudo volver a usar su alquimia, estaba anonadado, no supo como reaccionar

_**Winry ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**_

_**Ed: Winry**_

_**Winry: volverás a ser el famoso alquimista de acero, podrás dar los mejor en tus clases, tú estas **_ no pudo terminar la frase Ed solo la beso con mucho amor para después recostarla en su cama y dormir, ella estaba exhausta. Como a las 7 de la mañana los pequeños Elric entraron al cuarto de sus padres, brincaron sobe la cama reclamando la atención de sus progenitores, aun desvelados jugaron con los niños y suavemente Ed le dijo en el oído a su esposa

_**Si me diste el mejor regalo del mundo, no me refiero a que me devolviste mi alquimia me refiero a que me diste una bella familia "gracias por el regalo"**_

y así jugando en la cama con sus hijos con una Winry sonriente sus hijos felices y un Ed que podía usar de nuevo la alquimia Ed se dio cuenta que ya lo tenia todo en su vida

"_**FIN"**_


End file.
